


Amanti

by Nillen



Series: Hartwin Week [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin Week, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” he asked his lover slowly, and Eggsy took a hold on the blanket to cover more of his face from Harry’s eyes before granting him another cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Working undercover.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.

His legs felt weighted down, as if someone was sitting on his thighs. Harry then groaned when kisses were placed under his jaw and along his neck. The lack of presence beside him when he reached out to touch his lover, confirmed the identity of his kisser. Harry opened his eyes to give a look at the young blond on top of him, bleary and still tired from their mission last night. Eggsy, in return, raised up his head from Harry’s neck and gave him a cheeky grin.

The early sunlight that came through their balcony glass door silhouetted his frame; his messy blond hair covered by their white bed sheet and his face flushed from exertion. He was only wearing Harry’s white buttoned-up Oxford that he snatched from Harry last night, a little too loose on him; the first two buttons undone revealed the upper half of his chest and the sleeves were too long on him, leaving only his fingertips visible. If Harry didn’t know how easily he could break someone’s neck with his fingers and how much strength he was hiding under his – Harry’s – shirt, Harry would have mistaken him as naïve, pure and delicate.

Harry stared up at his lover, eyes blinking sluggishly.

“What are you doing?” he asked his lover slowly, and Eggsy took a hold on the blanket to cover more of his face from Harry’s eyes before granting him another cheeky grin.

“Working _undercover_.”

That was the only warning that Harry got before his cock was engulfed in a hot, wet cavern that was his lover’s tight ass. Inevitably thrusting his hips upwards, Harry groaned at the same time Eggsy moaned loudly. His ass took in Harry’s cock perfectly, and Harry would have been a little irritated at how low his guard was since Eggsy actually managed to pull down his boxers while he was sleeping if he wasn’t balls-deep in Eggsy at the present moment.

“Oh fuck ‘Arry so fucking big- always so fucking big-” Eggsy gasped loudly, his walls clenching Harry inside of him and Harry groaned again. His hands found Eggsy’s naked hips, grabbing them tight as he slammed his hips up into Eggsy’s again. The response that he got was Eggsy’s stream of babble about how amazing his cock was and how much deeper he wanted Harry in him.

“Undercover, you said? Cheeky.” Harry gritted his teeth, the thought of sleep completely erased from his brain and he must be doing something wrong because the boy still managed to crack a grin at him. He pulled the cover to hide his whole body and then leaned down to bite on Harry’s shoulder. The two of them were now hidden under the sheets, the bed continued to creak as Harry fucked his lover. Eggsy’s hands were ruthless in his grip; left one tangled in Harry’s messy bed hair and the right gripping Harry’s left bicep tight.

Their mouths struggled to kiss each other in their frenzied love making; Eggsy gasping and moaning with Harry’s each and every thrust into him. His feet were already on the bed, knees slightly bent as he proceeded to ram his cock into his lover, fast and brutal, just like how Eggsy loved.

“Uh- uh- ‘Arry, uh,” Harry let go of Eggsy’s left hip in favour of grabbing the back of his neck and buried his face at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Eggsy was panting heavily; eyes open half-lidded and his ass bounced back into Harry’s lap after every thrust. Harry turned his head to press a hot kiss against Eggsy’s temple before, swiftly changing their position.

Eggsy gasped loudly when the movement jolted Harry inside of him. Harry’s hands were now hooked up under Eggsy’s knees, holding them up and pushing them to his chest. His own body leaned down on Eggsy but not too low to avoid suffocating his lover underneath him. The sheet, however, was still covering them, but the light passing through it was enough to let Harry see what he wanted to see.

And Harry marvelled at the sight of Eggsy’s blond locks fanning his white pillow, the flush on his cheeks and how beautiful he looked like under him. His blue eyes were half-lidded, dazed, as they stared right into Harry’s soul, and a dreamy smile appeared on his red-kissed lips.

“I love you.” Harry breathed out softly, not knowing where that come from, but Eggsy laughed good-heartedly in response. His eyes twinkling happily under his pretty eyelashes, and he reached out a hand to cup Harry’s jaw.

“I love you too, Harry.” He replied as softly as Harry did, and Harry basked in that beautiful something Eggsy had gifted him. He pushed a little forward, making sure his cock that was still lodged inside of Eggsy’s ass was not close to release, because he needed to make love to Eggsy as long as he could. Eggsy moaned at the intrusion, and Harry leaned down to kiss him passionately.

_Undercover or not_ , Harry shut his eyes as Eggsy kissed him back more fervently, more than he deserved, _this is one of the best morning sex ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
